Broken Promises
by Brookii
Summary: Brooke Caleb's past was a mess. Now she's a police officer, she's determined to put things behind her. But when one cop recognises her, everything goes wrong. What happens when you add Ally Miles, good looking Nate Roberts and a crazy ex to the mix?
1. Preface

**Preface**

_**Summary:**__ Brooke Caleb has felt insecure all her life. She's ready to turn over a new leaf and start afresh… but her past will come back to haunt her.  
><em>_**Special Thanks To: **__Lauren, for supporting me all this time :D_

Brooke Caleb sighed into her milky warm coffee cup. Her mind a mess of happiness, excitement, nervousness…

Tomorrow would be the day when she went from being Brooke Caleb to PC Brooke Caleb of Sunhill Police Station. She grinned to herself. _PC Brooke Caleb_.

Her entire life, she had felt like a waste of space. Maybe that was because she was brought up being told she _was _a waste of space. Her entire life, she had been abused. Her entire life had been a mess. Her Dad's constant hitting and punching, her Mum – constantly scared and hiding and not standing up for herself, her older sister – who had killed herself when she was _twelve_. Nothing in her life had gone right. Her whole family was a bunch of screw-ups. Her Dad died from an overdose two days ago and Brooke couldn't have cared less. For the first time in her life she felt safe.

She was going to help people like her. Become a police officer had been her dream. She'd always needed this, and she wanted to make sure anyone who suffered got the justice and peace they deserved.

She promised herself she wouldn't get too personally involved in anything, she would do her job. That was all that could be asked of her.

Though sometimes promises get broken…


	2. First Impressions

**Chapter One**  
>First Impressions<p>

**Special Thanks: **to Geemaa, for reviewing and encouraging me to continue on – xx – support means the most to me.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Brooke Caleb's life has been Hell. Now she's a PC at Sunhill, she's convinced herself she can finally settle down. With her abusive father dead, she's freed from him. But what happens when one police officer recognises Brooke from a few years back? What happens when she meets Ally Miles, who's majorly suffering too, and there's nothing she can do to help? What happens when she meets the gorgeous Nate Roberts? And what happens when a scary ex-boyfriend comes back… and he wants revenge?  
><strong>Rated: <strong>T. And the rating will probably become M after a few chapters. I just don't think all of the content will be too suitable. But for now, enjoy the T-Rated content. :D

Brooke Caleb sighed as she waited patiently for an elderly women to finish having a nice chat with the desk-sergeant. _It's my first day, what if I'm late? Crap, I can't be late on my first day!_

Luckily for Brooke, the old lady bustled away, until she was standing face to face with a police officer.

"Hello." He sounded tired, if not bored. It must have been the conversation with the elderly lady.

"I'm Brooke Caleb, I'm starting here today…?" she offered lamely, unsure what else to say.

"Aah! Yeah, the new…" he looked lost, as if he had totally forgotten. "DC?"

"PC," she corrected. She held up her ID card.

"I thought so!" he appeared not to have thought anything. It was most likely he didn't even know who she was.

She liked that. She hated people knowing who she was. She wanted to be forgotten, unknown –

"I'll get your uniform out and take you to the changing rooms, yeah?"

Brooke grinned. "Great!"

He pointed down the narrow hallway. "Alright, so, you just go straight down, then turn, um, left. Then you go right. Then the female change-rooms is the door on the left, okay?"

"Okay…" Brooke answered, still in a daze. _In my arms is a uniform. A police uniform. Honestly! I can't believe this. Oh! Crap! What did he say? Door on the right or left? I think it was the left…_

She turned around to ask, but it was too late. He was gone.

She shrugged and started down the hallway. Turn left. Turn right.

She was faced by two change room door. No "Female" no "Male" signs.

She made a random guess and shyly swung the right door open. She dumped her stuff on a bench. She pulled off her black singlet top and reached for the white shirt (the customary uniform).

"It was pretty hectic, yeah. All the girls were like –"

Brooke gasped as she listened to the male voice. As the doors swung open, two guys stepped in.

She stood in shock as they stared at her. A lost-looking blonde girl in a bra and skinny jeans.

"Hi…" the handsomest of the two started.

Brooke screamed.

"What are you doing the female change-rooms!" she asked, slightly angrily.

"They aren't the female changerooms…" the fai r guy said.

The darker guy stifled a laugh.

"Oh. Um, yeah, first day…" Brooke trailed off, embarrassed.

"I thought so. I haven't seen you around. Your forgiven," the fair guy grinned at her. She shoved her top back on and raced out into the other change-rooms.

First Impressions Count. Well, Brooke Caleb had certainly made an impression.


End file.
